


Busted

by KrisserCI5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-05
Updated: 2008-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisserCI5/pseuds/KrisserCI5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie is busted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Busted  
by krisser  


 

A sigh escaped his lips as satisfaction seeped through his body. 

“Bodie!?”

Shamed, the wonderful feeling changed to guilt. He froze in place, evidence in hand.

Doyle walked naked across the room to stand in front of his lover, disbelief etched across his face.

“Bodie? How could you? Without me?” 

"Couldn't help myself, besides you don't like swallowing . . . . . "

“Never leave evidence exposed.” Doyle licked what was left off Bodie's hand. "Odd how good it tastes this way." Doyle's eyes twinkled. "Caught you red- handed. What do you have to say for yourself?”

"Swiss roll tastes good anywhere."

 

**Author's Note:**

> DIALJ - drabble challenge april 08


End file.
